


Source de chaleur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [22]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, My two boys are just too good and sweet for this world, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire se réveilla en sursaut, des bruits attirant son attention et l'arrachant à son précieux sommeil.





	Source de chaleur

Source de chaleur

  
Grégoire se réveilla en sursaut, des bruits attirant son attention et l'arrachant à son précieux sommeil. Il avait passé plus de 10 heures dans l'avion pour rejoindre la Russie pour la coupe du monde avec Bixente, et il n'avait jamais autant apprécié dîner au restaurant et se poser sur son lit pour dormir. La chambre était simple et composée de deux lits, Greg aurait préféré qu'il y ait deux chambres, pas qu'il n'aimait pas partager mais il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise avec le fait de vivre avec un homme dans la même pièce, même si c'était Liza. Il se redressa dans son lit, cherchant la source des bruits, pour finalement la trouver en observant l'autre lit. Bixente remuait rapidement dans sa couverture, respirant vite et avec de courts souffles. Grégoire se leva, évitant de se prendre les pieds dans la couverture de justesse, avançant prudemment jusqu'à l'autre lit dans le noir, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Greg plaça une main sur le bras de Bixente, qui stoppa ses mouvements, c'était froid, presque gelé. Devait-il être surpris ? Liza était habitué à la chaleur du Pays Basque et aux fortes températures, alors une partie plutôt froide de la Russie... Greg n'avait jamais supporté la chaleur mais le froid avait toujours été sa tasse de thé, il retira son t-shirt et se glissa aux côtés de Liza dans le lit, partager sa chaleur corporelle était la seule chose qui lui était venue en tête.

  
''Greg ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Bixente lui demanda, sa voix fragile

''Quand allais-tu me dire que tu gelais ?''

''Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...''

''C'est raté. Abruti, tu as vraiment cru que je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour toi ?''

''Désolé...''

''Bon allez, dors maintenant ou je commenterais tout seul demain.''

  
Fin


End file.
